Where the Wind Blows
by Dee Hodges
Summary: Nudge is left alone by the flock for six months and as she is exploring things she never even thought about (Not like that you perverts) She is accidentally found by Edward while he was feeding on a bear. She tries to hide from him in fear of what he might be, but he wouldn't relent he dared not come closer than just outside her house


Where the wind blows

Nudge and Edward love story. Nudge is alone for six months and as she is exploring things she never even thought about (Not like that you perverts.)She is accidentally found by Edward while he was feeding on a bear. She tries to hide from him in fear of getting in trouble with the flock, she was just as afraid of him, but he wouldn't give up he dared not come closer than just outside her house.

Nudge POV  
Chap. 1

I sat in my room quietly waiting for the flock to come back from their trip, yes they went on a trip and left me sitting all alone in my room. I studied my room for the hundredth time, watching the dust slowly float to the ground, the light filtered in, pure and bright and warm. I reached towards it and put my hand through one of the beautiful rays of sunlight, then feeling the warmth I stood and walked slowly to my bright yellow curtains and pulled them open.  
The fading sunlight flew inside lighting up the room along with my attitude. I smiled and opened the window putting my feet out over the ledge, I sat down. I looked out over the beautiful land and imagined running on it, and then I thought _Why the hell not?_ I jumped from the window sill and landed on the soft green grass of the field; I laughed and ran all around. I put my hands up in the air and did a twirl, my jet black hair swirling around me like a silky tornado. Then I jumped up in the air and unfurled my brown wings which were the same size as Max's wings now, I flew but only for a little while. I folded my wings in and started to drop like a rock, but I quickly pushed them back out and landed softly on the tips of my toes.  
I lay down on the grass and looked up at the pinkish blue sky and looked at the clouds. Then I smelt blood, animal blood, and suddenly I heard a quiet intake of breath I was on my feet in seconds doing a 3-60. I stopped when I saw a beautiful man, who had bronze hair that went in every which way, pale skin that sparkled in the sun light, and golden yellow colored eyes, and he had a crimson colored liquid on his shirt, _I wonder what that_ _is. Wait, WHAT?!_ I studied him a little bit more; the crimson liquid was on his throat which was coming from his mouth, which had blood slowly trickling out on the already red chin.  
I took a step back, and he took a step forward holding up his hands in an "_**I mean no harm.**_" type of way. I took another step back, then another, then another, until I was running away back to my window. I jumped up into my room hearing his voice say, "Wait! Please!" his voice was beautiful, like bass bells. I ignored him and shut my window, closing the curtains; I peeked out the window to see him just beneath it. I cried out in surprise and stumbled back, I started to shake a little, I went to the far wall of my room and curled up into a little ball. Tears streamed down my face as I heard knocking on the door downstairs, and his voice calling, asking me to please come out. I shook my head even though I knew he wouldn't see. _He had blood on his clothes, what did he do?_ I thought curiously. _**I was feeding…**_ I heard a voice say in my head, I cried out and put up my mind blocks. Hoping that he wouldn't be able to get through them. I felt a familiar tugging on my blocks; it felt exactly like when Angel tried to read my mind. _No matter what, I won't let him in._  
Edward POV  
I had just left the house to feed, and to get away from a clingy Bella. Ugh she just won't leave me alone, she always wants to know where I'm going, what I'm going to do at where I'm going, why I'm going to do what I'm going to do at the place where I'm going. Honestly…

Chap. 2  
Edward POV  
I had just caught a bear, not my favorite but it would have to do for now. The kill was messy and blood was everywhere. One because I was so hungry, and two because it's a lot harder to do that to a bear than it is to do to a mountain lion.  
As I was finishing up I heard the soft thump of something landing on the grass nearby, I turned towards the sound and listened. Then I heard the soft tinkling of beautiful bells, laughter. I ran towards it and stopped at the edge of the forest to see a beautiful mocha skinned girl with **wings** flying around in the pink blue sky, she only flew for a few minutes, and she then landed softly in the grass and looked up at the sky. But she was suddenly alert; she was on her feet in seconds she searched and then her eyes landed on me, on the blood.  
But I was too caught up in her beauty; she was prettier than every model in the world combined, male or female. She had jet black hair that went to her calves, flawless mocha brown skin, a long slender body, big, warm chocolate brown eyes, long black eyelashes, full pink lips. She then took a step back; I quickly put up my hands to show her that I meant no harm to her. But then she ran back to an open window on the second story of a big brown house. She jumped in and I called out to her. "Wait! Please!" but she ignored me and shut the window. I was under it in seconds; she peeked out but then disappeared from view. I concentrated and read her thoughts _he had blood on his clothes, what did he do? _**I was feeding.** I responded to her honestly, and then I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. I tried and tried again and again but I couldn't get back in. I sighed and shook my head, **way to go.** I thought. I decided that I wouldn't leave until I at least knew her name, but then I looked down at my clothes and realized that if I stayed wearing the clothes I am now she would never talk to me. I sighed and ran back to the house at vampire speed, changed and then ran straight back.


End file.
